


My R With You

by BrokenYumes



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, F/F, Guilty Kiss - Freeform, Let’s get Rina some courage!, Lily White - Freeform, QU4RTZ, Sad, You is being a smart cookie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenYumes/pseuds/BrokenYumes
Summary: After her first solo live show, Rina slowly works up the courage to show her true face to the others in the Nijigasaki High School Idol Club.
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi, Hoshizora Rin/Koizumi Hanayo, Kira Tsubasa/Kousaka Honoka, Konoe Kanata/Verde Emma, Kunikida Hanamaru/Tsushima Yoshiko, Kurosawa Dia/Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari, Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari, Mayashita Ai/ Tennoji Rina, Mifune Shioriko/Uehara Ayumu, Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi, Takami Chika/Watanabe You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I’ve been hiding this in my drafts for a bit, but Love Live! Is one of my favorite series~

_It’s Monday, and as always, Kasumi was in a bad mood. It’s Monday after all, and she had a bad case of them. Slowly, she trudged her way to the club room where Shizuku and some others were waiting for her._

“Kanata-chan?” “Kanata-san...“ Shizuku and Setsuna called, but received no response. Kanata was knocked out, and probably wouldn’t be waking up any time soon. “Kanata-chan..!” Setsuna whisper-shouted, luckily, a small fidget came from Kanata, but she didn’t wake up. “We tried Setsuna-chan... but it looks like Kanata-chan is just the sleep queen... She pricked her finger on the spool, and she’s now in a deep sleep...” Shizuku sighed while Setsuna raised a brow, “How did you relate this to Sleeping Beauty somehow?” Shizuku giggled then shrugged, “As an actress and lover for reading, Sleeping Beauty really does work in this case, since Kanata is a Sleeping Beauty!”

”Ah, there you are Kasumi! We were starting to get worried...” Shizuku sighed while Kasumi looked at her, “Sorry Shizuko... but it’s Monday...” Kasumi slumped into her chair while Ai sighed, “Looks like Kasumin has a bad case of the Mondays... Hmm...” Ai looked to her side before continuing, “Now I know why Monday’s are so bad.” “Why..?” Kanata asked as Ai smirked, “Because they’re so Mundane!” Ai chuckled at her pun while Kasumi looked at her. “Y’know, it’s so bad it actually helps...”

”We’re here!”

A voice called as the group looked back.

”Ayumu-Senpai!! Senpai!” Kasumi exclaimed while Yuu tilted her head, “Is something wrong Kasumi?” Rina nodded then sighed, “Kasumi-chan has the case of the Monday’s... Rina-chan board says, Tense...” Ayumu pressed a finger against her chin to think, “Hmm... Ai-san’s puns? Did they work?” “Ai-san’s puns... they were funny! Rina-chan board says, Giggles!” Yuu chuckled softly before speaking, “If Kasumi has a case of the Monday’s... ah!” Yuu’s eyes sparkled before she got some bread. “Kasumi... I got bread... but you have to practice hard if you want the whole loaf...” She sang while Emma smiled. “Do you have another loaf?” She asked and Yuu nodded with a small smile. “Can I have some of the bread now?” Kasumi asked while Yuu stared at her.

”I guess, but you have to get out of that position, deal?” “Deal! Thanks, Senpai!” Kasumi smiled as Yuu nodded. “Hey,” Ayumu whispered softly then Yuu looked at her. Ayumu smiled gently before whispering again, “After school, meet me at my house, okay?” Yuu looked slightly confused before nodding without an expression.

And so, the group did practice which resulted in Emma and Kasumi chowing on bread, Ayumu and Yuu goofing around, Kanan and Setsuna working out, Kanata and Shizuku taking a break, where Kanata falls asleep, and Ai and Rina practicing poses for the next show.

”Ai-san,” Rina whispered as Ai eyes widened in surprise, “What’s up Rinari?” She asked cheerfully as Rina’s body tensed, “Rina-chan board says, Tense...” “Ah no... What’s wrong Rinari?” “I... I want to show emotions properly, but... how can I convey my emotions to make everyone connected?” Rina asked as Ai put her fingers to her chin, “Hmm. Well the Rina-Chan Board seems to be helping! Did you have something else in mind?” “Showing... the real me... only Yuu and Ai-san has seen... the real me... just once... because Ai-san and I were sharing lunch, and Yuu was helping me with my selfie...”

Ai nodded then soon sat down, with Rina sitting down with her. “We can start small just by showing a selfie of you with the Rina-chan board. Then you can take it without, that selfie can be just for you, Rinari. Soon, you’ll get more confidence! It may take some time, Rinari, but I know you can do it!” Ai encourages Rina and smiled brightly as Rina nodded. “Yeah..! Rina-chan board says, Wohoo!”


	2. Practice! Practice! Practice!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of practice going on.

_Ding Dong!_

(Ah... that must be Ayumu,)

Yuu made her way to the door and let Ayumu inside, making their way to Yuu’s bedroom, they sat on the bed and began to talk.

”Wait, so you want to try and speak to Mifune?” Yuu asked in slight surprise and received a nod.

”Yes, maybe we can learn a bit more about her, and I’ll be able to understand why she’s trying to shut down the club,” Ayumu spoke and received a nod as well.

“Alright Ayumu, I won’t stop you. Just... be careful, who knows what’ll happen.”

”Don’t worry, I will!”

Ayymu grasped Yuu’s hands and smiled warmly as Yuu did the same _._

**The Next Day.**

_  
Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Ai panted down the hall as she continued running to Rina’s classroom. She had an idea after all, and as well as Rina’s going to be late for lunch.

“Rinari!”

”Ai-san? What are you doing here?”

”Rina-chan Board says, Confusion!”

Ai gasped for air before she could pass out from her dashing, but soon sighed before explaining.

“Two things! First! You’re going to miss lunch. Second! I have an idea!”

“Ai-san has an idea?” Rina tilted her head.

”Sure do! But let’s eat first! This plan is going to take some energy.” Ai explained while Rina nodded.

•••••  
  


”Shizuko! You have to move your hips! Not your thighs!” Kasumi explained while Shizuku nodded.

”The same goes for you too Kasumi, we’re both too early when we’re supposed to open our arms out at one.”

“R-Right! I-I knew that!” Kasumi boasted while Shizuku gave a small grin.

”If you knew, how come you got it wrong?”

”Shizuko!!!” Kasumi whined while Shizuku patted her head.

”Pat♩ Pat♩ Pat♩“

”Shizuko... why are you patting me..?”

”Well you did get the majority of dance correct.”

”Yay... I’m glad...”

Shizuku giggled softly and continued patting Kasumi while Kanata and Emma we’re studying the music sheets.

•••••  
  


_Brand New_

_Brand New World♪_

_Brand New_

_Brand New World♫  
  
_

“Emma-san, the harmony is your part right..?”

”Yes, Kanata-san! So, I would have to sing a little higher right?”

”That seems to be the case... since the harmony goes along with the melody... you sing higher then softer and we’ll sing vice versa...”

”Ah, I understand now! Thank you, Kanata-san!”

”Mhm...” Kanata yawned before blissfully falling asleep on Emma’s lap in the voice recording room.

”Sweet Dreams, Kanata-san...” Emma whispered with a slight gentle grin.

•••••  
  


”Turn, then pose!”

”Nice! That’s an amazing pose, Karin-san!” Setsuna cheered while Karin smiled.

”Thank you, Setsuna-chan. Speaking of posing, what’s your pose?” Karin asked.

“Probably something like this...” She said with an expression of thought before raising her index and middle finger to her forehead and smiling.

“We’ll work on it.” Karin smiled while Setsuna nodded.

•••••

In the classroom, Yuu found a piece of paper in her bag. Soon enough, she found that it was an old lyric page from before.

”Ayumu, what do you think about these lyrics?”

”You’re already starting the next song?” Ayumu asked in surprise while Yuu shook her head.

”Ah no, this song has been in my journal, and I didn’t see it until now,” She replied calmly.

”I see... I’ll take a look!” She smiled as Yuu handed her the paper.

“Hmm... This song works perfectly! We can revise a few things, but it’s there! It has all of our personalities too!”

”Well... when you guys are beside me, I seem to get more inspiration than before,”

”Aww! I’m glad!”

••••••  
  


”Here, Ahh...” Ai hummed while Rina opened her mouth.

”I’m so happy... Rina-Chan Board says All Smiles!” Ai chuckled before Rina stopped eating.

”Rinari?” Ai asked in concern while a what could have been a fragment of a smile form on Rina’s lips.

”The Rina-Chan Board is smiling... Rinari, are you trying to smile too?” Ai asked while Rina nodded.

”Ai-san’s grandmother’s food is always delicious... it makes me want to smile...” Rina said before she continued.

”Well... if you want to smile... Pardon the intrusion...” Ai said before putting her thumbs to the corners of Rina’s mouth and moving them upwards.

”How does that feel?” She asked while Rina shrugged. “Like... a muscle trying to move...”

_Maybe the muscles in Rinari’s mouth are truly stunned..._

She thought as she continued to move the corners of Rina’s mouth.

“Ai-san?” Rina said while Ai tilted her head.

”I... want to... I want to try smiling on my own...” Rina whispered as Ai nodded and took her thumbs away.

”Alright, Rinari Smile Test 1. Let’s go!” Ai encouraged while Rina nodded.

Slowly, the corners of Rina’s mouth moved and formed into a tiny smile while Ai took the photo.  
  


  
”D-Did it work?” She asked while Ai handed her the phone.

”Why don’t you look for yourself?” She asked gently while Rina looked at the phone.

”...Smile... I smiled Ai-san...! I smiled..! You really can make everyone smile..!” Rina has some excitement in her voice as she said her words and hugged Ai gently.

Causing Ai to blush, but return the hug all the same.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We pray for the adorable child, since this shouldn’t happen to her at all. Nor anyone.

Rina, who was coming back from delivering some papers, made her way to the restroom just to do a quick touch up on her hair and quickly wash her face. With Valentines Day coming around the corner, Rina decided to make this day special for Ai and slipped little doodles in her locker. Of course Ai knew it was her, and found it adorable.

“Hey, what gives you the right to keep sending stalker letters to our friend?”

One girl asked as the other scoffed.

“Who the hell do you think you are?”

Rina saw two girls come in the restroom, and ran terrified into one of the stalls. Sadly she didn’t lock it in time before one of the girls who insulted her grabbed the door and followed her in. 

Rina shielded her face behind her board, looking away and cowering in that small corner as the girls stared at her. The Rina-chan Board showed a scared and timid face.

“Get that notebook away from your face, you feak.”

One of them slapped her board out of her hands, as Rina watched in horror as the board landed in the toilet, reaching for it desperately as the water soaked and ruined the many pages of faces she had prepared for every emotion she would normally have to express.

“A-Ah! N-N-No… m-my board… The Rina-chan Board i-is r-ruined...”

Tears threatened to leak out of Rina’s eyes already, she had worked so hard on all of those drawings. Without her board she couldn’t go out in public, not at all, it’s scary enough as taking the board off to eat with the group sadly.

”Hey! What the hell are you two doing?!” A voice exclaimed as Rina’s eyes widened.

”Looks like you two have a lot of explaining to do... Come with me.” Nana, or Setsuna, gestured the girls to follow her as Ai and Karin made their way to the cowering Rina.

”Rina-chan...”

“Rinari...”

Karin and Ai whispered softly before Ai crouched down to Rina’s level.

“...T-The... R-Rina-chan Boardo... I-It...” Rina’s tears turned into a full sob as Ai hugged her.

“Don’t worry... I’ll help you with it,” Karin nodded and soon went to go find Setsuna leaving the blonde and pinkette alone.

“Why did they hurt you?” Ai asked as Rina shook her head.

“...Don’t know... T-They called me a freak... T-They said I was stalking you with the d-doodles I-I... put in your locker... a-as a gift... a-and... they said I didn’t... have the right to do it either... they said that... they were Ai-san’s friends...”

“Those girls aren’t my friends at all... Besides that. Those doodles were adorable, Rinari...”

Ai wiped away Rina’s tears before glancing at her phone and showed it to Rina.

”Setsuna got ‘em in detention for a while. But since they’ve been to detention multiple times, they’re suspended for a week.” Rina nodded before resting in Ai’s arms and soon falling halfway asleep.

“Ai-san...”

“Hm?”

“Home...”

“You wanna go home?”

“...Mhm..”

“Well there’s no club today since Yuu is busy with her family, so... let’s go home!”

Ai got her belongings while Rina sleepily walked and got hers before the two made it to Ai’s grandmother’s house.

”Alright, that was a good shower...” Ai sighed while Rina was lying in her bed.

“Soft...” The pinkette yawned softly.

“Pickles... The pickles your grandmother makes... they’re always good...”

Ai nodded and smiled.

“You can rest in here... Sweet Dreams, Rinari.”

Ai smiled softly and gently kissed Rina’s forehead before falling asleep.


	4. Summer Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aqours decided to take the chance to invite the other school idol groups to Nuzumazu for some time to cool down. While training and having fun in the process.

“It's so _hooooot!_ ”

The girls whine, wiping away the sweat forming on their foreheads. Everyone already knew that; it's the middle of summer, and the scorching hot sun shining right above their heads is making it hard to function. The heavy bags on their backs, filled with their outfits as well as other personal belongings, isn't making matters any better.

“I'm gonna pass out at this rate…” Kanata mutters, looking like her words are going to come true any second now. Which...isn’t that different from her normal look, to be honest.

“Hold on.”

Emma unzips her bag, pulling out a plastic bag filled with bottles of water before handing them out to the others.

“Drink up, everyone! We have to stay hydrated in this heat.”

Kanata gratefully takes one of the lukewarm bottles, emptying half of it in a single motion. You're a lifesaver, Emma-chan…this is why I love you so much,” she says, giving her girlfriend a hug.

”Thank you, Emma-san.” Dia smiled softly and drank some water before sighing in content.

“Mhm! Thank you so much!” Ruby smiled as Hanamaru sighed.

“If only it wasn’t so hot, zura...“

”Can’t do much about that... if only the demon of heat could end our suffering by coldness...” Yoshiko muttered, she was too hot for even Yohane to do her thing too.

  
”My spiritual power seems to be weakened from this heat...” Nozomi sighed as she fanned herself with an old flyer.

”Well... we’re in Numazu, right? Let’s go for a swim! Ocean’s cold too!” Chika encouraged the idea as the girls nodded.

“Let’s put our stuff down first,” Eli said as Umi nodded.

After finding Chika’s inn and the girls placed their things down, they changed into their swimsuits and went to the ocean.

”I’m going in the ocean!” Honoka announced as Umi blinked.

”But I’m right here,” The bluenette bopped her head left and right as Rina got up.

”Not you!” The bread-lover second year pointed to the large body of water.

”The OCEAN!”

”I’ll come with you, Honoka-chan.” Shizuku said calmly as Honoka pumped her fist in the air.

”Alright! Anyone else!?”

”I’ll join in, zura!” Hanamaru smiled as Yoshiko stretched.

“I’ll join in and control the tides.” Yohane smirked with her signature pose.

”I’ll join!” Chika smiled brightly as Ayumu got up as well with a nod.

”I’m good, I’ll stay in the shade, thank you.” Yu smirked as Ayumu giggled and nodded.

”Why is it so hot, again?” Nico asked as Maki shrugged.

”Who knows. C-Can you help me with the sunscreen?”

”Jeez Maki. You’re so hopeless...” Nico sighed before she started applying the sunscreen on Maki’s back.

_______  
  


  
“I’m diving!” Kanan said in excitement as Mari giggled.

”Alright, Alright! I’ll come with you.” She said as Kanan nodded, but rolled her eyes.

________  
  


The two diced in the ocean, the coral reefs, the fishes, the beauty of the ocean in general, it all was a sight.

They made their way to the surface.

”How was it?” Kanan asked as Mari mustered some words.

”It was beautiful...”

”There’s something more beautiful though.” Kanan said as Mari tilted her head.

Kanan swam a little closer to Mari and cupped her cheek before kissing her softly and letting go.

”That was. You, Mari.”

Mari chuckled before hugging Kanan and smiling widely.

”Who knew Kanan had that kind of side on her...”

”Mari-!”

”I’m glad though. I felt as if we were only going to continue staying friends.”

Kanan chuckled and shook her head before diving back down with Mari following.

_________  
  


  
“Take it!” Chika exclaimed and passed the ball to Honoka.

”Got it!”

”Honoka-chan! Pass the ball over here!” Kotori waved as Honoka spiked the ball.

”Now! Take this!” Kotori said and hit the ball as Yoshiko recovered.

”It’ll take a little more than that! Now, Zuramaru!”

”Right, zura!” Hanamaru chirped and hit the ball, the ball going at almost an alarming speed causing the three to back away and letting the ball hit the water.

”We did it!!” Hanamaru exclaimed as Yoshiko nodded.

”Yep! Nice one, Zuramaru.”

”Thank you, Yohane.”

Hanamaru smiled timidly before she wrapped Yoshiko in a hug.

”H-Hanamaru?!”

”Yes, Yoshiko?”

“N-Never...mind...”

”Good game, love birds!” Chika teased while she got the ball and let it rest on her side as Yoshiko and Hanamaru blushed.

_______

A little later after sunburns, ice cream, lunch and etc, the girls decided to split up with some going to hotels, others staying in Chika’s inn, and some going to Dia and Ruby’s place.

”Alright, so if we practice this part Zuramaru, I think we’ll be okay.”

”You sure, zura?” Hanamaru asked in worry as Yoshiko nodded.

”I know so.” Yoshiko called back with confidence.

”Don’t worry, you two will do great!” Ruby smiled as the other first years of Aqours giggled.

”Alright, let’s get into position.”

______  
  


”The bed is so comfy, nya!!!” Rin exclaimed as Maki sighed. “It’s just futons...”

“C’mon, Rin-chan! Ready?” Honoka asked as Rin nodded.

”Jump!”

Both ginger hair girls jumped to the futons and started rolling before Eli sighed with the blankets in her hands and Umi only stared coldly.

”C’mon you two...” The blonde sighed as the ocean-haired teen continued to stare coldly.

”Alright, moments done!” Honoka exclaimed in fear as Rin crawled back to Hanayo.

_______  
  


”Everything’s set! Shiitake is outside so you won’t be scared, Riko.” Chika smiled as Riko slightly frowned.

”I thought I told you o conquered that fear...” She said disappointed as Chika clapped.

”G’night...” Ai said half-sleep as she felt more weight on her body.

”H-Hm? Oh... Rinari.”

Rina only nodded as she cuddled Ai’s waist and fell asleep.

”Wait, where’s You-chan?” Kanan asked in confusion as she saw the ash-hair teen come back.

”Wanted to feel the ocean one last time before falling asleep.” She smiled as Mari nodded.

”Good night Bellas!” Mari chirped.

______  
  


“Can you all keep it down?!” Nico asked in annoyance as Rin’s expression turned into fear.

”What’s on your face?”

”It’s called a face mask!” Nico snapped as Eli shuddered.

”Harasho...”

”It really is a horror show...” Honoka said as a pillow landed to Nico’s face.

”Maki!” Nozomi teased as Maki scoffed.

“Why are you saying me? You did that!” She said and threw a pillow to Nozomi.

Soon enough, a pillow fight completely broke out.

”Take that!”

”Here ya go!”

”Ha!”

A pillow landed on Umi’s face as the girls grew quiet.

”T-The...” Hanayo squeaked.

Umi rose up from her slumber, clenching pillows in her hands.

”All we can do is-!” Honoka couldn’t even say her catchphrase. A pillow, precise aim, hit bullseye in the middle of Honoka’s face.

_Looks like all of those archery games and being in the archery club is paying off... Ah! Stop thinking like that!_

_Kotori thought, already feeling the blush fade from her cheeks._

  
“I’m sorry-!” Nico got hit before passing out just like Honoka not too long ago.

”Pillows of mass destruction!” Hanayo said in panic as Eli got ready to aim.  
  


“Sorry, Umi-“ Eli got hit.

“Please don’t!” Hanayo and Rin said in panic as Kotori glanced at her pillow.

The three different girls from three different subunits consisting of Printemps, BiBi, and lilywhite, aimed their three pillows to the ocean-haired girl as the small bird, the beautiful wish, and the precious tomato, threw their pillows.

”GOMENNASAI UMI-CHAN!” Kotori screamed as Maki and Nozomi apologized as well.

The pillows hit the ocean as she fell back to the futon with a small thud.

”L-Let’s rest...” Maki said in exhaustion as the other two nodded and fell asleep.

__________  
  


At Dia and Ruby’s place, Dia was feeling... off to say the least. The thoughts alone of her little sister being with the other two first years... Argh! It just caused her blood to almost, no. Completely, boil.

Soft hums, shifting clothes. No words are exchanged for a painstaking minute. She desperately holds onto the hope they are just practicing lines.

Then, soft, wet noises, following with a low drawl. A voice creaks, belonging to Ruby.

"Ah, Yoshiko... Hanamaru... You shouldn't now."

A gasp trails behind. Yoshiko's deep growl is recognizable.

"You kept me waiting, Ruby. I'm hungry."

”It is only natural, especially at a time like this.” Hanamaru said, her voice coated in some lust.

Dia feels her warmth on her cheeks. Embarrassment, anger, or perhaps even both. Whatever it might be, she will not tolerate any of this. As her hands grip the door, she continues to listen. Maybe her sister will stop this herself. She has faith, after all. She can trust-

A quiet whimper is heard. After it, Ruby's voice of resignation. "W-Well... T-then, help yourselves..."

She hears a devious gasp of laughter, and that is enough for her to throw the door open with enough force to break it. The harsh slam of wood elicits a yell from all of the first years. Dia steps through the door, her feet echoing down the quiet hallway. Her parents probably heard it, but that is the least of her worries. Right here, are heinous women committing acts of shamelessness with her younger sister, and she **must** put a stop to it.

**By any means necessary.**

“You three! Shameless acts are NOT allowed in this household at all! You two!” Dia pointed to Hanamaru and Yoshiko.

”Explain yourselves.” She growled.

“Onee-chan?!” Ruby exclaimed in shock before shaking her head.

”Those two are just eating snacks. See?” Ruby turned on her lamp for illumination in this dim room.

Dia’s squinted emerald spears at this point, went towards the other two first years who were eating biscuits.

”We got hungry, zura.” Hanamaru said with a mouthful as Yoshiko nodded.

”We didn’t eat much today. Mainly me and Zuramaru. We decided to train a lot after we took that break. We ran, and... what did we do again?” She looked to Hanamaru who sighed in content.

”Run, Hand out more flyers, Dance... and then we acted a part from our show for fun, zura!”

Yoshiko stifled a chuckle, but Dia immediately glared making the raven first year shut up.

Hanamaru looks up at Dia, a brow raised. "What do you mean by, shameless acts?"

"I, uh- I mean-" Dia stutters, but then she sees Yoshiko's face flare red.

"Wait, you thought Ruby, Zuramaru, and I were-"

Ruby alternates her gaze between the three, stopping at Yoshiko and Hanamaru. "You, Hanamaru-chan, and I were doing what?"

Yoshiko meets her eyes, wearing a face of shock, embarrassment, and amusement. All bundled to a face Dia would enjoy throwing out the second-floor window.

"She thought t-that, you and I were both-"

Before the words could escape her lips, Dia rushes forward, slapping a hand over her mouth.

"Don't you dare breathe a word to Ruby!"

As the clock strikes midnight, Hanamaru and Yoshiko passed out near each other from the snacks and resulted in a food coma as Ruby walked to her older sister.

”Onee-chan, I can tell you this; If anything were to happen, between me and someone, I would tell you. I promise! Until then, let’s do our Rubesty!”

Ruby covered herself then revealed herself with her arms in an encouraging pose as Dia sighed and nodded.

It seems like Dia will soon come to the facts that her little sister is growing up. It hurts, but it’s going to feel amazing seeing her little Ruby is growing up.


	5. A Weekend To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes! The weekend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note, if anyone saw the first few episodes for the Nijigisakki Anime, CAN WE TALK ABOUT MY GIRL SETSUNA PEFORMING CHASE?! THAT WAS PERFECT! AND RINA, MY CHILD. I LOVE HER, SHE’S JUST ADORABLE. AND KANATA!!! HER SONG WAS AMAZING!

“No school! No school!” Kasumi cheered as Shizuku nodded.  
  


“The weekend is enjoyable, I’m glad...”

”Everyone is going to be doing their own things, right?” Ayumu asked as everyone nodded.

“I’ll need to find some inspiration for my next dance. I’ll have ask Eli-san and Umi-chan.” Setsuna said with a stretch as Kanata yawned.

”The weekend means more time to sleep... And be with Haruka of course!” She smiled at the thought as Emma giggled.

”By the way,” Yuu said.

”Hm?”

“You never told me how it went with Mifune.”

”Ah! R-Right... It went well!” A small blush appeared on Ayumu’s cheeks.

”Is that a blush I see?” Yuu teased as Ayumu shook her head.

“N-No! No!”

”That IS a blush!” Yuu chuckled as Karin glanced at Ayumu’s face.

”She’s not lying, Ayumu.” She said with a small chuckle.

”Someone got some alone time with the student council president?” Setsuna smirked while Ayumu covered her face with her bag.

”No...” She whined while Rina tilted her head.

”Rina-chan Board says, wait-“

Rina lowered the Rina-chan board and revealed her face with a slightly raised eyebrow.

“I’m skeptical about that... Ayumu-chan.”

The group paused, well, except Ai and Rina.

”R-Rinako... you... you...” Kasumi stammered, she couldn’t even get her words out.

Rina nodded as she blinked.

”I’ve been practicing. And Ai-san has been helping.”

The group turned to Ai with their shocked expressions as Ai looked embarrassed.

”I only helped her... Please don’t look at me like that guys... It’s not _that_ big of a deal...” She sighed in embarrassment as Kasumi got Ai down to her level and shook her.

”THIS IS A HUGE DEAL! RINAKO CAN EXPRESS HERSELF!”

”On my face... Sort of...” Rina said as the Rina-chan Board showed the expressionless face.

“Please! Stop! Shaking! Me! Kasu! Kasu!” Ai exclaimed.

“Don’t call me KasuKasu! Just for that your getting an extra shake!” The first year pouted and shook the second year, just less excitement and actually more calmer.

”You’re making progress, and that’s amazing!” Emma smiled as Kanata nodded.

“I’m sure you won’t feel so shy anymore when we’re all eating.” Yuu smiled softly as Rina nodded.  
  


”Yeah. One day... And I’ll still connect with everyone... With the Rina-chan Board and without...”

  
“Yeah!” The group said as Rina and the Rina-chan Board blushed.

”I... wasn’t expecting that.” Rina said in slight surprise.

“We’re gonna support you, Rinako! No matter what! We’re school idols after all!” Kasumi said, pointing her fingers to her lips with a smile and a wink.

Rina could only nod at what her fellow first year said before everyone walked home.

________  
  


Morning broke out with Rina waking up and leaving her house to go meet up with Shizuku for some advice.

”Shizuku-chan... where do you go for presents?”

Shizuku blinked in confusion for a moment.

”What do you mean?”

”Like presents... where do you go to find good ones?”

_I’m glad you think that my presents are good..._

Shizuku thought with a sweat drop before responding.

“I usually try to think of what the person likes, go to a store, and then I just go off from there!” Shizuku smiled as Rina nodded.

”Thank you, Shizuku-chan.”

”Don’t mention it, Rina!” Shizuku smiled as Rina tugged her sleeve.

”Hm?” Shizuku hummed as Rina whispered.

”Can you help me find a present for Ai-san..?”

”What does Ai-san like?”

”... Anything and almost everything...” Rina sighed as Shizuku hummed.

”What about making her something?”

”Eh?”

”Make her something! I’m sure a made present would be better than buying something!” Shizuku smiled as Rina nodded.

”What if I found an orange lily? And if I found a few different colors I could make a flower crown.”

”You don’t want to do that.” Shizuku said in her low voice as Rina nodded, she knew that meant Shizuku was serious.

”Okay, I won’t.”

And so, with the help of Shizuku, and a few store trips, Rina made a present for Ai.

”It’s finished...” Rina whispered softly as Shizuku smiled.

”We did it!”

”Rina-chan?”

Rina looked up and tilted her head as Shizuku spoke.

”What was the present going to be for?”

Rina blushed a little, but spoke.

”Ai-san’s birthday... I wanted to give her a present... and since she did so well at her live show too...”

Shizuku nodded and kept her smile before seeing her phone ring.

”Hello? Ah... She’s working? I see...”

”Let’s make it a surprise,” She said as the fellow first year nodded.

____________________  
  


After knocking on the door and being let inside by Ai’s grandmother, the two went in respectfully.

”Excuse us,” Shizuku said softly as Rina whispered the same.

”Where’s Ai-san’s room?” Shizuku questioned as Rina pointed.

The two made it to the room with the present resting on Ai’s desk.

”I hope she’ll like it...” Rina whispered as Shizuku nodded.

“She will! You made it!”

”But Shizu-“

”I helped you out, Rina-chan. This whole idea was yours!” Shizuku smiled gently as Rina nodded.

‘Rina-chan board says, Blushing!’

Shizuku giggled before the two walked out and went their separate ways, Rina hoping Ai will like her present.

________________  
  


The blonde made her way home, falling face first to her bed, only to sit up when she saw something on her desk.

Ai smiled when she saw her present, she knew her Rinari was cute, but this had to take the cake so far.

”Thank you, Rinari...” She smiled brightly, the picture of Rina smiling with her signature and a small note.

”Thank you for always being there for me, Ai-san. Ai love Ai!”

-Rina


	6. Overworked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai starts to work more than usual, but she works too much and suffers the consequences.

“Ai-san, can you help me?” Shizuku asked as the blonde nodded.

”No prob! What’s up, Shizuku?” The blonde rested her arms against the table as she waited for a response.

”Okay, so the problem is Math... Calculus, to be specific.” Shizuku sighed as Ai looked at the paper.

”Not too hard! Just solve for x and y.” She explained and showed a paper of some notes for Shizuku to look over.

”Thanks Ai-san!” Shizuku smiled as Ai nodded.

“Ai-san...” Rina whispered as Ai looked back.

”What’s up, Rinari?” She asked energetically as Rina shook her head.

”Rest...”

”You should, you do look tired...” Yuu said concerned as Ai shrugged.

”A little tiredness never hurt anyone!”

”No... Ai-san, have you seen your... reflection?” Yuu questioned.

Ai tilted her head as Rina pulled out her phone.

”Look...” Rina said as Ai looked.

Rina wasn’t wrong. Ai did look tired. She had bags under her eyes and her hair was messy, but tied back into a tight ponytail to try and keep her awake.

Ai could only blink before sighing.

”We can take care of things, Ai-san... you just need to rest...” Rina whispered as Ai sighed again.

”I’ll take some time off, but as a school idol and a tutor for the girls, I don’t think I can take too much time off.”

Rina and Yuu nodded before they watched the blonde walk to a spare room with the couch for her to rest. Once they saw her silhouette rise and fall they knew she was asleep.

Rina lowered the Rina-chan board revealing her small sniffles and tears as Yuu patted her head to try and calm her down.

“I know you’re worried Rina... I am too.” Yuu frowned as Rina whispered.

”What if this keeps going..?” Her anxiety spoke as Yuu shook her head.

”It won’t. Not on my watch.” Yuu said in a serious tone as the door slid open.

”Excuse me.” Everyone in the room looked up to see Mifune holding a paper in her hand.

”What is this?”

”Oh! That’s the flyer for the School Idol Festival.” Ayumu replied with a small smile as Kasumi tried her hardest not to laugh.

Luckily, she succeeded with Shizuku staring coldly at her.

”We could use the extra help now that I think about it... our hands are tied with everything else. Mifune, do you think you could help us?”

Yuu asked with pleading eyes as the student council president sighed.

”As promised, I will keep the end of this deal. I will help you out.”

”Yes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” The second year cheered as Shioriko nodded. Doing her best to keep her normal deadpan demeanor up.

___________________  
  


A little later in the week, practice began, yet the group wasn’t prepared for the scare that was waiting for them.

Rina, who didn’t have the Rina-chan board on at the moment, rushed over to Ai in concern before seeing the blonde fall back.

”Ai-san..! Ai-san!” Rina called, her voice in panic, but her face not being able to express it.

”Shizuku! Can you get my phone? It’s in the student council room.” Yu asked as Shizuku nodded and Kasumi followed.

“Ai-san! Ai-san!” Rina cried again, only this time her expression in panic and despair. Her voice on the verge of breaking and Rina herself falling apart.

  
After Shizuku and Kasumi got back quickly, Yuu dialed an ambulance for Ai and the group watched her go inside.

”Can we go inside?” Emma asked as the paramedic opened the door for the girls to head inside.

__________________

Sitting in the lobby, the group was worried, this would put a hold on the School Idol Festival for sure. Yet, they could care less about that right now. Even Yuu, she was more concerned about everyone’s health, even if she did neglect her own at times in the past from writing lyrics.

“Why did she overwork herself so much?” Setsuna asked in concern, coming back with some water for the group as Karin sighed.

”Didn’t she say something about how money is sort of tight for her at the moment?”

”Right, so she tried to get another job besides her family’s restaurant to help out...” Ayumu said in thought, yet everyone paused when they saw their smallest member sobbing.

Rina’s head dipped down, her head resting in her neck, her expression full of pain, she didn’t even know that she could express it, yet she did. She only cried with the tears strolling down her cheeks and the small shallow gasps leaving the girl’s lips from her sobs.

Emma hummed softly, trying to calm Rina down while Kanata glanced to the room that Ai was inside of.

“...Looks like she’s waking up...” The third year said as Kasumi looked back and nodded.

”She is!”


End file.
